Joint Effort
by Tezsler
Summary: I am attempting to do a crossover between Criminal Minds and NCIS. This is a first for me. As always, thanks for reading and please review!
1. Chapter 1

This story is something that just came to me and I felt the need to write it. I am attempting to do a crossover between Criminal Minds and NCIS. At this point I am not sure where I will be going with this. There could be some pairing. I just don't know.

Joint Effort

"Director Strauss I have Director Vance on line one. Shall I put him through?"

"Sure Agent Smith."

"Leon to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Erin I wish I were calling with better news but I need your help."

"Leon what is it?"

"Erin we have had a series of military people killed within the last three months. Eleven to be exact. They are all women who are shot point blank. My team has not been able to get this guy. Is there any way we could get your team up here to help?"

"Consider it done Leon. My team will be there this afternoon."

"Thank you Erin. I won't forget this."

"Don't worry Leon, I will collect."

**********************************************************************

"Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, this Erin. A fellow director has called in a favor. Get your team together because you are heading to DC to help NCIS."

"NCIS?"

"Yes Hotch. I know that there is bad blood between you and Agent Gibbs but I trust you can put that aside and solve this case."

"Of course. Do you have any specifics about the case?"

"A copy of the file will be waiting for you all downstairs."

"Director, Dave is on a book tour. Should I call him?"

"No that shouldn't be necessary. Hotch, NCIS has its own analyst but you may find it beneficial to take your own."

"Yes Director."

"Keep me posted."

************************************************************************

Hotch looked at his watch. It was 9:00 am. He headed out to the landing and got everyone's attention.

"We have a case. We leave at 11:00 for DC. We have been called to help NCIS. The file will be waiting for us downstairs. Go and grab your go bags and meet back here."

Reid, JJ and Prentiss headed for the elevator. Morgan was about to go to when Hotch called him.

"Morgan, Let's go get Garcia. She goes too."

Morgan knew this couldn't be good if Garcia had to go. They walked to her office in silence. They knocked and Hotch entered first.

"Boss man to what do I owe this honor?"

"We have a case Garcia and this time you come too."

"Uh okay. I will go get my bag." She turned back to her desk to grab her purse.

Hotch looked at Morgan and Morgan came further into the office. Morgan could tell there was more to it so he moved closer to Garcia.

Penelope turned around and said "Hey Hot Stuff. I didn't see you come in."

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Penelope"

The use of her first name made Garcia and Morgan turn to stare at Hotch.

"If this is the case I think it is, female military personnel are being shot at point blank range."

Garcia inhaled sharply and looked at Derek. Instinctively he reached out and caught her hand. He gently squeezed it to reassure her.

"Penelope I will understand.. "

"It won't be a problem boss man."

"I knew it wouldn't be. I just wanted you to know first."

"Thanks boss man."

"I will see you two back here by 11."

Hotch gave Garcia one of his almost smiles and left. Morgan stood for a moment just watching Garcia. He could see the worry that she was trying to hide.

"Goddess, are you okay?"

"Yes Handsome. This just caught me off guard."

"No one will think any. . "

"I can and will do this. Thank you for your concern. Besides I'll have you there to help me if I need it. Right?"

"You can bet your sweet bum you do."

"Okay. Let's go then."

**********************************************************************

The drive to DC was quick. Reid, Emily and Morgan ran scenarios as they began to build a profile. JJ was checking the media outlets to see what kind of coverage the case had received. Hotch spent most of the time on the phone handling the politics. He called ahead to let them know when he and the team would be arriving. Hotch looked up in time to see Morgan glance over at Garcia. She had been quiet. She ran searches as they requested but you could tell she was deep in thought. When the rest of the team saw the file they were immediately concerned for her but no one said anything. They knew she wouldn't want to talk about it. They each vowed to themselves to be there when she did want to talk. Morgan glanced away from Garcia and saw Hotch watching him. They both nodded slightly. Hotch's nod told Morgan that Hotch was just as concerned about her as Morgan was. Morgan's nod told Hotch that Morgan was going to be there to help her through this.

***********************************************************************

When they arrived at the front desk. They were told that Agent Vance was in a meeting and would speak with them later. They were then issued visitor badges and taken to Agent Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and this is my team. These are Agents Jareau, Prentiss, and Morgan – Dr. Reid and Technical Analysis Garcia."

"I remember you Agent Hotchner. This is my team Agents Dinozzo, David, Magee and Analyst Schutto."

"Shall we."

With that Gibbs led them to a conference room that had boards set up with photos of the crime scenes. One look at the photos and Garcia felt as if she was going to be sick. She ran out of the room and before Morgan could follow Gibbs spoke.

"Oh great you FBI guys come to help and bring some weak blonde probe who can't even look at crime scene photos. This is sure to be pointless."

Morgan saw red. He was furious. Who was this old grumpy bastard to talk about his baby girl?

Hotch took a step toward Morgan and said "Morgan. Outside. Now."

Morgan looked at Hotch. He saw Hotch's no non-sense look and thought twice about disobeying him. Morgan stormed out.

"Agent Gibbs I was hoping that we cold be professionals about this forced joint effort. I will not make apologies for Agent Garcia. For reasons that are not important right now, this case is extremely personal to her. Should you feel the need to make any more rude sexist comments – Don't."

"Or what Agent Hotchner you're going to tell the bosses on me, again?"

"Not this time. I will merely stand aside while Agent Morgan beats you to death with his bare hands and easily disposes of your body and while Agent Garcia completely wipes out your existence."

"Gibbs stood there shocked. No one had ever spoken that way to him before. Tony, Ziva and Magee were speechless. They had never seen anyone talk to Gibbs like that before and him not reply.

Hotch turned with a smirk and looked directly at his team.

"JJ and Emily go and find Garcia and tell her she has no need to apologize."

"Reid go find Morgan before he hurts a wall somewhere."

"How do you know he's not with Garcia?"

"Because he wouldn't want her to see him angry."

"Right."

"Don't worry Reid, he won't hit you."

With that each team member left to do as they were told. Hotch turned again to Agent Gibbs.

"Now Agent Gibbs will you please show us what you have that is not in the file we were sent?"

"Abby, Magee pull up all the technical stuff we have on the case. Tony, Ziva brief him on what we have."

Tony says "Sure thing Boss."

Gibbs takes one last look at Hotch and leaves the room. Gibbs has every intention of going to see Director Vance but he stops short when he hears JJ, Emily and Penelope talking in the hall.

"JJ, Emily I am so sorry."

"Stop Pen. Hotch said to tell you, you have no need to apologize."

"I beg to differ with Boss Man. We are on a case and I run like some school girl."

"Pen if you don't stop I will tell Hotch."

"I'm sorry guys. I will stop. When I saw those photos of those women it took me back to the night when Baylor shot me. It was all so real. I felt him hovering over me to make sure I was dead."

"We know Pen and that is why we are so proud of you for deciding to still come on this case. We know how hard this must be."

"Thanks you guys. I have my super heroes to protect me so I should be fine. Speaking of super heroes, didn't I see Morgan leave?"

JJ and Emily looked at each other.

"What happened guys? Where is he?"

"He's fine Pen. One of the agents made a comment after you walked out and Derek didn't take it so well."

"Oh no. What did he do? Who did he hurt?"

"No one's hurt Pen. Hotch sent him outside to cool off before anything could happen."

"I don't know why he gets so over protective."

"Oh Pen you know why and since you were shot he is just worse."

"No you guys. He's my best friend. That's all. Let's get back to the conference room."

"Okay. You can run now but we will talk about you and one Derek Morgan later. You two are so blind and he calls himself a profiler."

With that they headed back to the conference room.

Gibbs stood in shocked silence. He could kick himself for being such an ass. Now he understood her actions. The fact that she still came now that was impressive. Maybe these FBI guys weren't so bad.

Reid found Morgan outside trying to calm down.

"Morgan, you okay?"

"Yeah kid – Garcia?"

"She's okay. JJ and Emily are with her."

"How mad is Hotch?"

"He's pretty mad but not at you."

"Really? Gibbs?"

"Yep."

"I shouldn't have let him get to me like that."

"In your defense, you can't help it but I'm sure you don't see why."

"Kid, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind. We can finish this later. Let's get back inside."

Now they were all back in the conference room. Morgan glanced over and gave Garcia a reassuring smile. The team set about building a profile of this killer.

"Garcia go with Agents Schutto and Magee and dig into the backgrounds of each victim and see if anything overlaps."

Gibbs looks up and says 'Agent Hotchner"

"Hotch – please."

"Okay – Hotch. Abs and Tim have already done that."

"No offense Agent Gibbs but I haven't met anyone that digs for information the way I do so if you don't mind we will be off. Abs, Tim."

With that Garcia left with a visibly amused Abby and Magee. On the way out you could hear them spouting technical jargon.

"Gibbs I hope I didn't step on your toes by asking Garcia to go with Agents Schutto and Magee."

"No."

"Good – Morgan and Prentiss go with Agents Dinozzo and David and revisit the crime scenes. Reid, go down to autopsy and see what the bodies can tell us. JJ you prepare for a news conference. See if you can get us on the evening news. I am headed to the latest crime scene with Agent Gibbs. We will meet back here at 5:00 pm to compare notes and build a working profile."

Everyone gathered their stuff and began to carry out the assignments they were given. Gibbs didn't like the fact that Hotch was telling his team what to do but he did respect his no non-sense approach and the handle he had on the case.

In the Car –

"Agent Gibbs we have to work together to solve this so can we call a momentary truce."

"Fair enough. I owe Agent Garcia an apology."

"You know?"

"Yeah. I ease dropped."

"If you must apologize fine but you should know she has already forgiven you. That is just who she is."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay so even after she was shot she is still forgiving?"

"Yes. Penelope sees the good in everyone."

"Interesting. So did you mean what you said about Agent Morgan?"

"Yes. He is very protective of every one on this team but especially Penelope. They have a unique bond."

"Would he have really hurt me?"

"Without a second thought."

"So are they an item?"

"No. Best friends. They are both too blind to see that what they have is way more than friendship."

"Why don't you just knock some sense into them?"

"They are both very guarded people. They have walls up to hide their insecurities and fears. If I thought it would help, I would love to knock some sense into them. You should know what I mean as you have your own set of clueless lovebirds."

Gibbs turned to look at Hotch with a look of awe.

"How did you?"

"I am a profiler. Remember?"

"Tony and Ziva have been dancing around each other for years now."

"I am surprised you haven't knocked some sense into them."

"I want to but Frat Rules."

"Oh there are ways around that."

"Really?"

"Yes when this case is over I will get Garcia on it. All of the directors in the alphabet have a soft spot for her. After all when she and Morgan come to their senses, they will be breaking frat rules."

"She could really wipe out my existence?"

"Oh you have no idea. She is lethal with a computer. That is why all of the alphabet directors like her."

"I will take your word for that."

At 5:00 they all came back to the conference room to compare notes. They worked together and were able to build a working profile and broadcast it on the 7:00 news. Little did they know, the profile pointed to one of their own?

Okay so what do you think? Should I continue? I am sorry for any grammar errors, typos, etc. As always, thanks for reading.


	2. Friendly Intervention

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Here goes another chapter. As always, comments are loved.**

After the news conference, Hotch decided that they had done all they could for now. Sadly enough he knew that they were going to have to wait for another body before they could do anything. Everyone was gathered in the conference room and Hotch cleared his throat to get their attention.

Hotch: "For now we are forced to play the waiting game. We have given out the profile so that everyone, especially female military personnel, can be on their guard. I suggest we call it a night and gather again in the morning."

Gibbs: "Works for me."

With that they all began to gather their belongings. Gibbs decided now or never to give the apology to Garcia.

Gibbs: "Agent Garcia."

Having heard her name and turning to see whom it was coming from Penelope froze. She wasn't sure what he wanted but she knew she needed to be on her guard. Morgan didn't hear Gibbs but he did look up just in time to see Garcia stiffen and her eyes widen as Gibbs approached her. In a few short steps Morgan was across the room and firmly situated between Gibbs and Garcia.

Garcia opened her mouth and said "Yes Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at Morgan posed like a guard dog in front of Garcia and couldn't help but smirk. Given the earlier events he understood why he was there. Gibbs knew he hadn't spoken loud enough for Morgan to hear him so how did he know to come over at that exact moment.

Morgan began "Don't you think you have said enough for today" and was cut off by Garcia.

Garcia: "Its okay hot stuff. Let him speak."

Gibbs: "I owe you an apology. My comment earlier was uncalled for."

Morgan: "You're damn right."

Garcia laid a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Easy handsome. No need to get all worked up. Not over this anyway."

Morgan couldn't help but turn to look at Garcia. She had relaxed a little and had this mischievous grin on her face. Morgan just shook his head and turned back to Gibbs.

Garcia said, "I accept. Now if you will excuse me I have a nice ride home with a certain special agent that I need to thank for attempting to defend my honor."

Morgan gave Gibbs one last dismissive look before he turned and draped his arm over Garcia's shoulders.

Morgan: "And what sort of thanks did you have in mind mama?"

"Garcia: "Well my chocolate god, that is for me to know and you to try and find out."

They both gathered their bags and walked out to the room lost in their own world.

Gibbs stood looking after them. He had to admit he respected Morgan's protectiveness of Garcia.

Abby watched the exchange between Gibbs, Garcia and Morgan. She had to admit it was like watching the opposite of Tony and Ziva.

Abby "Awe Ziva don't you think that was cute the way Agent Morgan stood protectively in front of Agent Garcia? It's almost like he has a sixth sense. Don't you want your own protective body guard?"

Ziva "I have no need for a protector. I am Moussad. I protect myself."

Tony "You sure do don't you sweet cheeks"

With that comment Ziva and Tony proceed to argue like always. Abby just shakes her head and goes back to her lab to pack up for the night. As they continue to argue, Emily walks by and says "How long have you two been hiding the fact that you like each other?"

Shocked by what Emily has just asked, Tony and Ziva are speechless. They look at Emily and then back at each other.

Ziva: "Agent Prentiss, I do not know what you mean."

Tony: "Yeah, Ziva is my partner and that is all. Now you on the other hand."

Emily: "Save it Agent Dinozzo. You are just trying to deflect from the fact that you do like Agent David."

Hotch: "Okay Prentiss let's go. I think you have given them enough to think about for one night."

With that comment, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid and Emily leave. Ziva and Tony look again at each other then head back to their desks.

As Ziva is packing up her backpack, she can't help but think about what Emily said. _Could I really like Tony? No I must be hallucinating or something. Well he is kind of cute in his own way. I do like the way he is always nicely dressed. He is rather annoying at times with his movie references. I do not like the way he always picks on Magee. Stop it Ziva. He is your partner. Nothing more._

As Tony is checking his email one last time, he can't help but think about what Emily said. _Do I really like Ziva? Well she does fill out her cargo pants rather nicely. If we were ever in a fistfight, she could protect me. She does butcher the English language at times but she does speak like ten other languages fluently. Stop it Tony. She is your partner. Nothing more._

Magee and Gibbs can't help but notice that Tony and Ziva both seem to be lost in their own thoughts.

Magee: "Boss, do you think that Agent Prentiss was right?"

"Yep."

"Really boss? Do you think they will do something about it?"

"Yep. Eventually"

"Are you okay with that boss?"

"Yep"

"Always good talking to you boss. Good night."

"Good night Magee."

Meanwhile in the parking garage, Hotch's team was getting ready to get into their SUVs.

JJ: "Alright Morgan let Garcia go. She is riding with us."

Morgan: "What if I don't want to?"

Garcia: "It's okay hot stuff. I will meet you at yours for a late dinner and a movie."

Morgan: "Okay mama. I will see you soon."

With that Morgan gave Garcia a hug and got into one of the SUVs with Reid, Rossi and Hotch. JJ, Emily and Garcia got into the other SUV.

Reid and Morgan were in the back and Rossi and Hotch were in the front. Morgan was gazing out his window lost in his own thoughts when Reid interrupted his thinking.

Reid: "What are you thinking about Morgan?"

"Huh? Oh its nothing kid. It's just been a long day."

"You are lying."

"What are you talking about Reid?"

"Okay I know we said we wouldn't profile our friends but let's face it. We are profilers and that is what we do. You are worried about her."

"Who? What are you talking about kid?"

"You are worried about Garcia. We all are but she is stronger than you give her credit for. That is not all though."

"Reid, of course I am worried. She is my friend."

"You are lying again."

"What?"

"She is so much more than just your friend but you are too blind or too scared to see it."

"Now I know you are talking crazy Reid. Did you not get enough caffeine today?"

"No I didn't but I know what I am talking about."

Hotch and Rossi sit listening and smiling at the conversation going on in the back of the SUV. Rossi says "Reid give him a break. He can't help it. He is too close to see it."

Hotch: "Alright let's let Morgan alone. Maybe she is JUST his friend."

Reid: "Okay one more comment and that's it. Morgan have you ever stopped to think why she is your ONLY baby girl? Why is it that you are so much more protective of her than say JJ or Emily? Why you get that goofy grin on your face when you talk to her? All I am saying is just think about it."

With that Reid turns to look out his window leaving a slightly confused Morgan to think about what he said. Hotch turns to Rossi and grins. Rossi asks "Hotch do you think he will get it?'

"I don't know Dave but now he is at least thinking about it."

They rode the remainder of the way in a comfortable silence.

In the other SUV, JJ and Emily are in the front and Garcia is in the back. Emily begins. "Penelope when are you going to face the fact that you and Morgan are so much more than friends?"

Garcia is shocked by Emily's comment. "Emily what are you talking about?"

JJ: "Give it up Pen. We see how you two look at each other and how you act around each other. You are both head over heals."

Penelope: "You both are delusional. Derek is my friend and that is all. He is just as protective of you two as he is of me."

Emily: "Pen you know that is so not true. I mean he is protective of me and JJ but it is nothing like the way he protects you."

JJ: "Yeah we don't have late dinners and movie nights with him."

Emily: "Honestly Pen you have never thought about Derek THAT way?"

Penelope: "No Emily. He is JUST my friend. Besides I don't exactly look like the girls he dates you know. We are friends. PERIOD."

JJ: "Okay Pen we believe you if you say so. We are just saying how it looks to us on the outside looking in."

Emily: "You two don't have pet names for any one else on the team; just each other. Both of you get the same goofy look on your face when you talk to each other."

Penelope: "Stop it guys." They both see that she is getting upset.

JJ: "Okay Pen but just think about what we have said and you will see that we aren't completely wrong."

They rode the remainder of the way in a comfortable silence. Penelope was lost in her own thoughts. Could they be right?

When they all arrived at the BAU, they each got out and headed to their own vehicles. Penelope was still thinking about what JJ and Emily said and decided that maybe a late night dinner with Derek wasn't such a good idea.

"Handsome, I am a little more tired that I thought so do you think I could take a rain check on that dinner and a movie?"

Morgan had been studying Garcia ever since she got out of the SUV and he knew something was off. He could tell by the sound of her voice that something was on her mind but he knew better than to push it. For now he would give her this out.

"Sure thing mama. You sure you are okay?"

"Yes. I am just going to head home and go straight to bed. See you in the morning?"

"Yep. Good night Goddess." With that he pulled her into a hug that lasted a few seconds longer than normal and she left. He watched her get into Esther and drive off. With that he turned and walked to his truck. He was so deep in thought that he did not realize that the team was watching.

Rossi was the first to speak "From the looks of it, JJ and Emily did the same thing to Garcia that Reid did to Morgan."

JJ and Emily looked at each other and began to panic a little. They had never seen Morgan and Garcia so lifeless around each other.

Reid:"I hope we didn't ruin what they have. We were only trying to help."

Hotch "I don't think you ruined anything. They both just have a lot to think about. Honestly, I don't think they ever saw what we did. To them, they are only friends. They both love each other so much that they couldn't imagine hurting the other so they just leave it at friendship. You all challenging that is making them face that fear of being together. For now, just leave it."

With that, they all got into their cars and left. Each hoping that the shove they gave Morgan and Garcia didn't end what they had.

**Okay so what do you think? As I said in the beginning, I do not know where this is going. My muse is a little confused at the moment. **


	3. Escalation

A/N - Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story thus far and added it to your favorites list. You all are the reason I keep writing. I whole-heartedly apologize for taking ages to update. What can I say? Life tends to get in the way – A LOT. This chapter was a struggle as I tried to find my muse. Thank you for doing me the honor of reading.

* * *

Who the hell do they think they are? They don't know me. I will show them. I will make them sorry they ever tried to figure out whom I am and what I do. They can't even see me and I was right in front of them today. Having said that, he grabbed his jacket and made sure that his 9mm was fully loaded.

He knew he should take some time off and not kill tonight but he couldn't help it. He had to show the BAU and NCIS that they could not scare him or even figure out who he was. He drove until he saw a group of women leaving the base NCO club. He parked and watched them. He saw that they were all apparently heading to the same car. He quickly got out of his car and headed toward them. He made sure to look and see if anyone else was watching. In thirty seconds he had shot all three women at close range in the chest and was safely in his car driving away.

As soon as Garcia stepped inside her apartment, she heard the familiar chirp of her cell phone letting her know that she had an incoming text. She flipped it open to see a message from Morgan

"_Goddess, I hope that you are home safe and sound. I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to our late dinner but I understand. Enjoy your hot bath and I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams princess."_

She couldn't help but smile. He knew her so well. Although she tried to hide it, she knew that he could tell she had something on her mind. He knew that she always took baths to help her think. She sent him a quick reply.

"_Angel, I am home safe. Rain check on dinner – Scouts honor. Yes, I know you are there if I want to talk. Thank you. Good night handsome."_

Smiling she closed her phone and went to draw her bath. She couldn't help but think about what JJ and Emily said. Could there be more to her friendship with Morgan? No – Yes – Maybe – who knows.

I do love him and he knows that. He loves me and I know that. Could I be in – nope – Penelope – stop right there? He is your best friend and you don't want to compromise the friendship. Right?

Why is it that the one person I want to talk to about this is the person who this is about? We are friends and I should be able to talk to him.

Garcia finished her bath with a new outlook. She was indeed going to talk to Morgan about JJ and Emily's comments and just see where things went. They are friends and true friendship should with stand any test. Right?

With that she snuggled down into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Morgan smiled as he read the reply text he had received from Garcia. She knew him so well. Although he tried to disguise his offer to talk, she saw it. He didn't know what was on her mind but he felt it had to be pretty important for her to post pone there late dinner.

Morgan quickly undressed and took a long hot shower. Just as Garcia enjoyed her baths to think, he enjoyed long showers for the purpose of thinking.

Reid's words came flying into his mind. Could there be more to his friendship with Garcia? No – Yes – Maybe – who knows.

I do love her and she knows that. She loves me and I know that. Could I be in – nope – Morgan – stop right there? She is your best friend and you don't want to compromise the friendship. Right?

Besides you don't do relationships, remember? Relationships require trust and if you are honest with yourself, there are very few people you trust. With that he couldn't help but smile. He trusts his baby girl so –

Why is it that the one person that could help him make sense of this all is the one person who all of this is about? She is his best friend and he should be able to talk to her. Right?

Yes I should be able to and I am. As soon as this case is over, I will talk to her. Smiling Morgan finished his shower and quickly got into bed. His last thoughts were of his baby girl as he drifted off to sleep.

Hotch was pulled from his sleep by his phone.

"Hotchner"

"We have three more dead."

"My team will be there within the hour, Gibbs."

With that, Hotch jumped out of bed and sent a message to his team telling them to meet him at the BAU in half an hour.

As expected, Hotch and his team arrived within the hours.

Gibbs was the first to speak. "The original shootings were one at a time. This time he killed three women. What is going on?"

"He is escalating. My guess is that we pissed him off with our press conference." Said Hotch as he reviewed the file.

"So where does that leave us?" Asked Tony.

"This may sound harsh but the good thing is that since he is pissed off, he is now more prone to making mistakes and these mistakes are how we are going to catch him." Morgan finishes.

Reid: "Exactly. Now we know that this type of unsub is organized and methodical. Originally there was a specific amount of time between each kill. Now that he is angry with us for giving the public a profile of him, he will make mistakes. From looking at these photos, I think I see one."

Reid passes the photos to Hotch who says "Garcia, can you enlarge these. I think we may be able to get an image of him from the reflection on glass."

"Sure thing boss man. Come on Abs and Tim. The more help the better."

Abs and Tim left with Garcia without giving a second thought to Gibbs. Gibbs' irritation didn't go unnoticed.

"Prentiss and Morgan go with David and Dinozzo back to the crime scene. It appears that he may have touched that car as he was making his escape. We may be able to pull some prints."

With that the four agents turned to leave. Ziva and Tony hesitated for a moment until Gibbs gave them a nod letting them know that it was okay.

"Reid and Rossi, go back through the evidence from this last kill sight. We may have found two mistakes and there are bound to be others."

"So Agent Hotchner. What are my orders?"

"Agent Gibbs, I thought we agreed to a momentary truce?"

"We did. I was just pulling your chain."

"Come with me Gibbs. Just looking at the photos from the last crime scene and knowing what we do about this unsub, I get the feeling that we may have already encountered him."

With that Hotch and Gibbs left as none other that the killer strolled into NCIS.

A/N – So what did you think? I would love to say that the next chapter is ready but sadly it is not. I am still struggling with my muse. I have no idea where this will go next. As always, your reviews are loved.


	4. Capture

Okay here is the final chapter. I will warn you, I struggled with this chapter but I had to get this story finished. Thank you for doing me the honor of reading.

* * *

Hotch and Gibbs phones went off at the same time. The message read the same. "Conference room, now."

As they made their way to the conference room, they once again passed the killer who smiled knowingly at them.

Once in the conference room, Morgan, Prentiss, David and Dinozzo filled them in on the results of the fingerprint scan.

Gibbs said, "There must be some mistake."

"No mistake boss. We ran the prints five times. It's him." Tony said.

At that moment Abs and Tim came in with an enlarged photo of none other than there unsub. They were able to pull his image from the reflection in the car window.

Silence filled the room as they all began to process what was just revealed.

Hotch was the first to speak. "Do we know where he is at this moment?"

Gibbs. "I think he is here. I believe we saw him earlier."

Prentiss. "We don't want to let him know that we are on to him so we have to be careful."

Hotch. "There isn't enough time to lock down this place. We know what he is capable of so Garcia get me all the security cameras so we can pinpoint him in the building. Where is Garcia?"

Abby spoke up and said, "She stopped at the little girls room."

"Hotch something doesn't feel right. She should have been here by now. I am going to check on her." Said Morgan.

At that time, they heard a commotion outside the conference room and they saw agents running for the exits.

Tim said "What is going on?"

Just then, none other than Jimmy Palmer emerged on the landing with a gun pointed at Garcia.

"Give it up agents. I know you know. I may be going down but I am going to take this pretty little blond with me."

Rossi and Reid were making their way through the mass of agents trying to leave and saw what was unfolding.

As soon as Morgan saw Garcia and the gun and the terrified look on her face, he wanted nothing more than to rescue her but he knew he couldn't go in with guns blazing.

Sensing Morgan's thoughts, Hotch reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan I need your head in this."

Morgan turned and looked at Hotch with a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes but nodded his understanding.

Gibbs spoke first "How do we end this without getting that agent hurt?"

Hotch said. "I will try and talk him down. In the event that does not work, I need all of you to slowly work yourself into a position where you have a clear line of fire. I know this is not protocol but if you can find an opening without hitting Garcia, take it."

Gibbs smirked and said, "I didn't think you guys at the BAU ever went against protocol."

Prentiss commented before Hotch had a chance. "Well this isn't exactly a textbook situation. She is a member of our team and more importantly our friend. We want her safe."

Morgan glanced at them all briefly and he was the first to move trying to find a place for a clear line of fire.

Hotch "Jimmy let's talk about this. What is it that you want?"

"Save it Agent Hotchner. Things were just fine until you and your team showed up. Those last three women were all your fault just like this agent blondie is going to be your fault."

Hotch "Jimmy this doesn't have to end like this. Let Agent Garcia go and we can work something out."

"She doesn't deserve to be let go. She is just like all the others. She can't be trusted."

Hotch "So is that why you killed all those women?"

"Why else? They deserved it. I did the world a favor."

Hotch saw the fear in Garcia's eyes and knew he needed to talk to her and try to keep her calm. "Garcia are you alright."

Garcia "I've been better boss man."

With that Jimmy slapped Garcia and said "I didn't tell you to talk."

Seeing that Morgan made his move. Jimmy was so focused on Garcia that he didn't notice Morgan slowly making his way up the stairs. Morgan didn't have a clear shot so he holstered his gun and dove at Jimmy. Jimmy swung around just in time to get one shot off. The impact of Morgan's blow pushed Garcia away from Jimmy and left an opening and Gibbs took it. Jimmy fell to the floor with a thud. Morgan kicked Jimmy's gun away and felt for a pulse. Finding none he moved to Garcia who sat shaking nearby.

"Baby girl are you alright?"

Garcia was so emotion filled that she couldn't speak. Morgan pulled her into a hug and she held on to him for dear life. She began to shake and Morgan held on tighter. They just sat there holding each other oblivious to the events that were unfolding around them.

After what seemed like ages, Hotch came over to the pair and said "Morgan, we need to get your arm looked at."

With that Garcia pulled back a little and saw the blood that soaked Morgan's shirt. "Handsome, you're hurt." Fresh tears began to fall.

"What?" Morgan briefly pulled away and looked at his arm. "Oh it's nothing baby girl."

"But you're bleeding. I wouldn't call that nothing."

"It's just a graze. I will live. Let's get you up and have the doctors take a look at you."

"You are the one who was just shot and you want the doctors to have a look at me. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Having realized what she just said, Garcia hurriedly got up and turned her face away from Morgan. She couldn't believe that she just said that.

Morgan was stunned for a minute. He couldn't believe his ears. She loved him. Slowly a smile crept onto his face and he turned just in time to see her rushing down the stairs.

Hotch stepped forward and blocked Morgan's path. "Give her a minute. I know you want to go after her but she needs to time to process the truth of her words and so do you."

Morgan slowly nodded and winced as he went to raise his arm.

Ducky walked up and said "I guess the adrenaline is wearing off. My dear boy, from the looks of it, you may need a few stitches but this should heal nicely. Come, I will accompany you to the waiting ambulance."

Hotch saw that Morgan was about to object and he put on his best stern face and said, "Go."

Morgan frowned but concurred.

Hotch turned and saw the relief that flooded the faces of the agents.

"Prentiss and JJ go find Garcia and take her to the hospital to be checked out. Reid go with Morgan and drive him back when he is done. The rest of us will finish up the paper work here."

Reid asked, "Why is it that I always have to deal with a contrary Morgan. We all know how he is when he can't get to Garcia."

Rossi answered, "Because he sees you as a little brother and he won't hit you."

Reid mumbled a nice and thanks and left the group.

During the next couple hours, both teams worked tirelessly to complete all of the necessary paperwork. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia came back and helped. Everyone could tell that Garcia was worried about Morgan but no one said anything. They knew that she was processing all of the events of the day and her declaration of love. They were just wrapping up the last of the paperwork when Reid and Morgan arrived. When Morgan entered the conference room, his eyes went directly to Garcia but she avoided eye contact with him. He knew they needed to talk but he also knew that this wasn't the place to do it. Their talk would have to wait.

Hotch began "Thank you Agent Gibbs for the opportunity to work with you and your team. It has been our honor. If you should ever need us in the future, please don't hesitate to call. I think we have completed all of the necessary paper work. We will take our leave now."

Gibbs nodded and Hotch's team began packing up. Morgan walked over to Gibbs and extended his hand. Gibbs was a little surprised but shook Morgan's hand. Morgan said, "Thank you" and turned to leave.

On the way out, it was decided that both teams would meet at a nice Italian restaurant to relax and socialize outside of work. They agreed to meet at seven.

Garcia was the last to leave the building trying to avoid Morgan. She should have known that it was not going to work. In the parking garage JJ was standing there holding out keys to her. Garcia was puzzled but took the keys any way.

JJ said, "Talk to him." She smiled at Garcia and turned to leave.

Morgan had already climbed into the SUV and was resting his head on the seat when the door opened. He turned and was surprised to see a very nervous looking Garcia standing there. She took a deep breath and climbed in. She was so nervous that she dropped the keys between the seats. She reached out to pick them up and Morgan caught her hand. She just stared at his hand refusing to look up at him. Morgan moved himself in his seat so that he was facing her and said, "Baby girl."

At hearing her beloved nickname, she finally looked up. She opened her mouth but was cut off as Morgan's lips met hers in a kiss so sweet and tender that tears sprung to her eyes. Morgan pulled away a little and said "You left so abruptly that you didn't give me a chance to tell you that I love you too goddess."

At hearing this declaration, happy tears silently fell from her eyes.

"You mean that." Garcia said

"With every fiber of my being. I know we need to talk and we will but first we have dinner at seven." Morgan said.

With that, Garcia reluctantly retrieved the keys and started the car.

Morgan sensed her doubts and said "Don't you go trying to convince yourself that I don't feel the same way about you because I do. I know we need to talk but I don't want to do it in this SUV. I want to be sitting across from you looking into your beautiful eyes as I declare my undying love for you. I have just been too scared of loosing my best friend to tell you. Don't doubt that baby girl."

"Never handsome."

"Good. Dinner then we talk. Deal?"

"Deal."

The drive to the restaurant was filled with a comfortable silence as each tried to process the events of the day. Each of them knew that no matter what happened, now that they have confessed their love for each other, nothing could stand in their way. Everything from here on out would be a joint effort between the two of them.

A/N:

Okay, I know that this chapter sucked royally but I had to finish this story. This story has been nagging at me to get it done so there it is done. I apologize that this chapter was rushed. I am hoping my muse will return and allow me to write more. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
